


until the stars all fall down

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, M/M, Space Pirates, bee boy brian, bird boy pat, doing space crimes and being gay, space crime boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick and Brian led pretty simple lives. Living in a spaceship, flying through space, visiting planets. Two alien space pirates, a deadly duo known only by their matching costumes and personas, the Owl and the Crow.





	until the stars all fall down

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and written at 2 am  
> as always yell at me if its bad
> 
> title is from everything's alright by laura shigihara

Patrick and Brian led pretty simple lives. Living in a spaceship, flying through space, visiting planets. Two alien space pirates, a deadly duo known only by their matching costumes and personas, the Owl and the Crow.

Pat had chosen the crow despite already being a bird-like being, and Brian had remembered his golden eyes shining with excitement as he’d explained his reasoning. “Who would expect a criminal to dress up as himself?” he had said, grinning as he showed Brian his drawn out plans. Pat wanted them to have a gimmick, wanted the universe to know that they were together. He chose an owl outfit for Brian, telling him that they were going to be known as bird boyfriends. Brian, a bee-like alien had laughed at that, told him that he missed out on making a “birds and the bees” joke. Pat swore at himself and Brian laughed and kissed him.

“Hey, Bri?” Pat’s voice snapped Brian out of his thoughts, and he blinked a couple times before looking at his partner, who was grabbing his cloak and mask from a closet. “You alright?”

Brian cleared his throat, smoothed down his fuzzy chest before nodding. Pat handed him his outfit and Brian started to get changed, trying to think about anything other than their upcoming heist.

The plan was simple enough. Land on a nearby cargo loading planet, sneak onto a docked ship, steal some valuable space junk. They’ve done it before dozens of times, but this time, instead of nervous excitement, Brian was filled with nervous fear.

“So,” Pat spoke up first, his gaze fixed on Brian. The feathers in his hair ruffled as he adjusted a belt. “our next target.”

Brian twitched an antenna. He _really_ didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to get it over with. 

They were assigned what seemed like a quick heist job, but when the captain told them exactly _who_ they were stealing from, he started having second thoughts. He really shouldn’t have been scared, he and Pat were some of the most feared pirates in that corner of the galaxy.

Second only to the woman they were about to board.

“What do we know about her?” Brian asked softly, even though he knew Pat would just repeat information they both knew well. He just needed to hear Pat talk. 

Pat seemed to understand this, and nodded.

“The only name we know she goes by is “The Boss.” She’s a pirate, like us. But she works alone, which makes the nickname… Redundant?” Pat chucked softly under his breath. “She needs to work on that.”

Brian laughed along, a nervous edge to his tone. He stared down at his owl mask, biting his lip.

“I’m scared, Pat.”

Pat moved behind Brian, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. Brian shut his eyes and pressed his cheek against Pat’s, his feathers soft against Brian’s skin. 

“It’ll be alright. We won’t be caught, she isn’t even supposed to be there. Even if she is, I won’t let anything happen to you.” He paused to brush a strand of hair out of Brian’s face. “I love you, honeybee.”

Brian blushed and took a deep breath to steady himself before turning and hugging Pat.

“I love you too, my lovebird,” he sighed into Pat’s neck.

Pat pulled away to kiss him gently before putting his mask on, the glowing yellow eyes blinking on. Brian put his own on and stood up straight, strapping on his feathery cloak.

“Let’s go.”

\--

Their tiny ship landed on the planet, which was also quite small. Workers of different species scurried around, each one carrying boxes of cargo and loading them onto different ships, most of which were old and beaten up from years of battle.

“So which one is the Boss’?” Brian asked, adjusting his mask so he could see better through the dark mesh that hid his eyes. “All of these ships look… Trashy. I don’t think they’re hers.”

Pat scanned the area, watching for any suspicious activity. His eyes caught on a woman, human, dressed in a black cloak. She was clutching something under her cape, and even from this far he could see the urgent panic in her eyes as she ran toward a run-down building when she thought nobody was watching.

Pat nodded to Brian, who didn’t seem to notice. “That way,” he said, nodding toward the building. “I think she’s in there. The ship, I mean. Not the Boss.”

Brian took Pat’s hand, mostly to stop himself from trembling. Pat gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, before pulling him along toward the building.

\--

The heavy iron door creaked loudly as Pat pulled it open, making Brian wince. The glow of their masks illuminated the room in gold light, revealing a sleek black ship, loading bay opened and seemingly unguarded. The woman from earlier was nowhere to be seen.

Pat tried to walk in, but Brian held him back. Clutching his arm, he dimmed his mask.

“It can’t be this easy. It has to be a trap.”

Pat looked down at Brian, then back to the ship. He cursed under his breath and pulled his gun from the holster on his hip. Brian did the same, before looking up at Pat and nodding.

They stuck to the wall, crouching low as they slipped inside. Their guns were fixed on the ship as they snuck over. Brian prepared himself for the worst as they turned the corner, peeking through the loading bay doors--

It was empty. No Boss, no mysterious woman. No valuable loot. They were tricked.

Brian fell to his knees, dropping his gun. Pat burst out laughing, sitting down next to him. 

“Holy shit, that was a complete bust,” he managed to say between gasps, leaning his head on Brian’s shoulder. Brian slid his hand down his face, only looking at Pat when he reached over and grabbed his hand. “Hey, told you I wouldn’t let anything happen, honeybee.”

Brian cracked a smile, and Pat kissed him. They broke away to giggle, holding each other’s faces. Brian gently rubbed the feathers on Pat’s cheek, wiping a tear away. 

“Think captain’s gonna get mad at us for failing?” Pat laughed, and Brian couldn’t help but kiss him again before responding, “Probably,” he pressed his forehead to Pat’s, looking into his eyes. “But it was worth it just to spend time with you, lovebird.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a twitter now come say hewwo @gilledbert


End file.
